Valentín por un dolar
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Un cambio, uno pequeño, puede dar vuelta el mundo de una persona, para bien o para mal. Clay no sabe eso pero su intriga, sus ganas de conocer a Hannah Baker, podrian cambiar la forma en la que ella se ve a si misma.


**Disclaimer: Thirteen reason why no me pertenece y no gano un centavo por escribir esto, solo no puedo evitar querer cambiar el curso de los hechos, como a Clay le hubiera gustado.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers. Es una mezcla de los hechos que ocurren en el libro y en la serie y por lo tanto están advertidos.**

 **Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Valentín por un dólar**

Me opongo a toda costa a que Jeff conteste por mí la estúpida encuesta para conseguir citas por San Valentín. Estaba perfectamente bien con mi intento de convertirme a mí mismo en Holden Caulfield de la lectura obligatoria del semestre, pero mi amigo beisbolista no estaba para nada de acuerdo con eso, tampoco Tony, que se sentó a su lado en nuestra mesa de biblioteca y se reía con él de las horribles respuestas que había puesto. Cambiaron todo a una muy buena versión de mí mismo y me exigieron que marcara en "que busco" a la persona que realmente quería.

Cuando ya había pasado cinco preguntas noté que estaba describiendo a Hannah Baker. Femenina pero no superficial, cabello castaño y ojos amigables, graciosa e inteligente pero sin exagerar. Era ella, para el final de la encuesta era su sonrisa la que imaginaba. Tony me arrebató el folleto rosado y leyó las respuestas, asintió satisfecho y le pasó la hoja a Jeff que también le dio el visto bueno. Rodeé los ojos y dije que daba igual que no iba a entregar el condenado papel de todas formas y Tony masculló que no podía desperdiciar tanto trabajo suyo para nada.

Luego de una hora más de tutoría no pude despegarme de Jeff hasta que me vio dejar el papel doblado en cuatro en la urna dispuesta para dicho fin en la secretaria estudiantil. Me guio hasta la oficina y me enseñó buzón, una caja de zapatos con una ranura en la parte superior decorada con horribles corazones rosados y rojos.

— ¿Satisfecho?

— Mucho…— sonríe con suficiencia hasta que me ve poner los ojos en blanco — oh vamos Clay, tú me has ayudado con Historia, yo con tu vida amorosa, hacemos un buen equipo — da un par de palmadas en mi hombro que estoy seguro dejaran marcas y empieza a caminar hacia la salida.

— Seguro — volteo a ver el buzón, no hay nadie a la vista, podría esperar a que Jeff salga, entrar y quitar mi test, ahorrarme el bochorno.

— Vamos Clay — voltea a verme y tengo que seguirle, apuesto a que nadie me llamara de cualquier forma.

Diez días más tarde, una porrista chilla por el parlante que ya podíamos retirar los resultados de "Oh mi San Valentín por un dólar" en la secretaria estudiantil. Pienso en no ir por supuesto pero luego de cruzarme a Tony y a Jeff preguntándome si ya había ido a por los resultados, no tuve opción. Sheri estaba ahí, me sonrió con naturalidad y preguntó cuántas candidatas quería en mi lista. Saco un billete de cinco de mi bolsillo y lo aliso sobre el mostrador. Vuelve a sonreír, teclea mi nombre y pulsa el cinco. Una vieja impresora hizo muchísimo ruido para entregarme una hoja con unas cuantas palabras en ella.

Sin siquiera ver la lista la doble al medio y voltee hacia Sheri que me veía con el ceño fruncido. Me pregunta si no tengo curiosidad, que ella si la tendría y le contesto que en realidad no estaba seguro de saber. Sonrío por compromiso y huyo de ahí. Sheri es una linda chica, recuerdo que la votaron como los mejores labios en una de esas listas bochornosas y desde ese momento me sentí atraído, como un maldito imán hasta que logre besarla, y no sentí mucho más que su brillo de labios sabor a fresa.

Arrugo el trozo de papel para que entre en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y salgo de la secretaria. Ya lo veré en algún momento, o nunca. Se me hace tarde para la próxima hora así que troto hasta mi casillero y tomo los libros. Saludo fugazmente a Hannah que me dedica una simple sonrisa y me pregunto si estará en mi lista, quien estará en la suya. Sé que ha hecho una, la vi completarla el primer día que salieron, en la clase de Historia. Quiero saber cuál es el tipo de chicos que le agradan, solo por curiosidad.

— ¿Y campeón? — Volteo a ver a Tony — ¿Quiénes son las afortunadas?

— No lo sé, aun.

— ¡Averígualo hombre!

La profesora chista para hacernos callar, Tony se disculpa con galantería y me da una palmada de ánimo en el hombro. Niego e intento prestar algo de atención pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la lista. Siento como pincha en mi piel a través de la tela del bolsillo de mi pantalón. En cuanto el timbre de salida llena el recinto, salgo disparado. Dejo mis libros, tomo mi mochila y mi casco y casi corro hasta la zona de bicicletas, veo al pasar que Hannah habla con alguien por teléfono y no puedo evitar pensar que alguien le ha invitado.

Pedaleo hasta casa, me pongo ropa de estar en casa y me tumbo en la cama unos momentos. Me alegra no trabajar hoy, no sé si podría lidiar con tanta pareja. El Crestmont es el único cine del pueblo, y un lugar terrible para trabajar si eres una persona tímida pero cuando supe que ella trabajaba allí y vi la oferta en el periódico decidí que era mi lugar. Pero hoy, no quiero estar ahí, no sin saber si está en la lista que he pasado de mis vaqueros a los pantalones cortos que llevo ahora. No si ella ha tomado el turno más temprano para salir en una cita luego.

Respiro profundo varias veces y saco el arrugado papel, lo extiendo hasta tenerlo a unos centímetros del rostro. Es de un horrendo tono rosa con letras negras, poco atractivo si le preguntas a cualquiera. Leo de abajo hacia arriba y me sorprende ver a Courtney ahí y a Skye. El primer nombre me arrebata una exclamación y me siento tan pronto en mi cama que todo da vueltas por un segundo. Hannah Baker es el primer puesto de mi San Valentín por un dólar. Toso por la sorpresa, casi colapso del susto, mi móvil suena con mi canción predilecta del momento. Sheri, que podría querer ella conmigo.

— Ho-hola Sheri — me miro al espejo, creo que incluso estoy más pálido, Hannah, es imposible— lo siento, ¿Qué?

— Estás en mi lista Clay — lanza una pequeña carcajada nerviosa — no parecías muy entusiasmado con la lista en la mañana, pero quería saber si querías hacer algo hoy… en la tarde.

— Lo siento, trabajo Sheri y… no creo que sea tu tipo tampoco.

Corto la comunicación al instante. Sheri es el quinto puesto en mi lista y la verdad es bonita pero Hannah, es la chica prohibida, todos saben los rumores y realmente quiero ser quien los desmienta, ella no es lo que todos dicen, no la conozco demasiado pero no lo es, estoy seguro.

— Helmet — parece sorprendida, yo también, cuando atiende luego del segundo timbre — ¿Ocurrió algo? — sostengo mejor el móvil cerca de mi oído, me sudan las manos.

— Hey Hannah…

— Clay suenas agitado — sí, estoy hiperventilando, porque nunca he invitado a nadie a salir — ¿Estás enfermo?

— No, pero hay algo que quería preguntar.

— Puedes hacerlo cuando llegues hoy estamos juntos en la tienda creo.

— No trabajo hoy — arrugo la lista y la arrojo a la papelera — ¿Has participado en Oh mi san Valentín por un dólar?

— Wow, parece una pregunta difícil — ríe y yo también — si participe… ya conoces mi lema, nunca dejes a una porrista abandonada, ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Porque estas en mi lista — no pensaba decirlo así pero fue como salieron las palabras— y quería saber si te apetecía salir por ahí…

— Oh…

— Que digo, probablemente ya te invitó alguien…

— Marcus Cole dice que estoy en su lista… me invitó a salir.

— ¿Marcus? Wow, será una cita divertida seguro — golpeo la pared más cercana — nos vemos en la escuela entonces Hannah, lamento haber sonado raro.

— Clay — le oigo suspirar — le dije que lo pensaría… — vuelvo a respirar.

— Entonces — me tomo unas pausa y le oigo tamborilear los dedos sobre el escaparate de la tienda de dulces— Entonces…Hannah Baker… ¿quieres salir conmigo?

— Claro Helmet — musita con una risita — ¿pasas por mí a las siete?

— ¿Al Crestmont?

— Por mi casa — acota nerviosa — mi turno termina en dos horas — carraspea — debo volver hay mucha gente hoy, hasta más tarde Clay.

Corta la comunicación y me quedo pegado al móvil unos minutos más intentando procesar que saldré en una cita con Hannah. Lo primero que hago es correr escaleras abajo y rogarle a mi madre que me preste el coche. Incluso me arrodillo y suplico, prometo mi alma a cambio de unas horas motorizado y ella acaba cediendo. Pregunta porque, y digo que es para ir a hacer un proyecto escolar a casa de un compañero que vive al otro lado de la ciudad. Los proyectos escolares siempre me salvan cuando debo mentir.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto y decido qué demonios voy a ponerme para una cita. Es más importante donde le llevaré. Tomo la ducha más larga de mi vida, paso casi cuarenta minutos frente a mi armario y me dedico más de media hora a recorrer restaurants desde el ordenador en busca de uno decente. Vuelve a sonarme el móvil y ruego que no sea otra chica.

— Jeff — suspiro aliviado.

— Hey, parece que has tenido suerte con tu lista, ¿te han llamado Clay? — tres chicas contando a Sheri, no se lo diré — estoy saliendo del Crestmont con mi cita de San Valentín y me acordé de ti.

— Claro… — Jeff nunca tiene dificultades para conseguirse citas, no así para mantenerlas.

— ¿Con quién saldrás esta noche hermano?

— Hannah…Hannah Baker.

— Oh, la chica del baile, ¿Verdad? ¿Ella te llamó? — no digas nada sobre lo fresca que la hace eso o te matare Jeff.

— Yo lo hice.

— Wooow, te gusta la chica — su compañera se ríe — ¿Dónde la llevaras?

— Es una excelente pregunta Jeff — suspiro metiéndome en mis vaqueros oscuros.

— Llévala a Rosie's Clay, pide una malteada de chocolate por mí y luego llévala a la montaña, a las chicas les gusta eso, ¿no es así dulzura? — la chica asiente y ríe coquetamente, puedo imaginar a Jeff guiñándole y tomándola de la cintura.

— Lo haré hermano, y date un tiempo para reescribir el maldito ensayo.

Ríe antes de colgarme, termino de vestirme y me veo al espejo. Luzco bien, informal, pero bien, tendrá que bastar porque finalmente es quién soy. Me pongo mi mejor chaqueta encima y la cierro hasta arriba. Tomo bastante dinero y mi mochila. Bajo apresurado las escaleras, me despido de mis padres y me subo al coche de mi madre.

No me dejan conducirlo jamás, con escasas excepciones y tampoco es que sea un fanático, me basta con mi bicicleta. Son las cinco treinta, Hannah me ha pasado su dirección y no es lejos de casa, nada queda lejos en una ciudad tan pequeña.

Pienso en flores y chocolates, después de todo es San Valentín. Me desvío al centro y aparco en la primera florería que encuentro. Está a reventar y realmente agradezco haber salido temprano de casa. Compro un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de bombones. La mujer que atiende la tienda me sonríe y me desea suerte. La necesito, toda la suerte que pueda conseguir, porque finalmente es Hannah Baker de quien hablamos, conozco más rumores de ella que de cualquier persona en el instituto, pero pocas cosas que hayan salido de sus labios.

Miro por enésima vez mi reloj pero aún falta media hora para las siete. Aparco a unas dos cuadras de su casa y observo el interior del automóvil. Oculto todas las cosas de mi madre en el maletero y espero.

Cuando faltan diez minutos estoy frente a su puerta. No hay ningún carro estacionado frente al garaje, me pregunto si sus padres estarán en casa. Respiro profundo y salgo. Volteo a ver a su casa y me pregunto cuál será su ventana, si estará lista. Camino lento por el camino de losas y me detengo en su puerta. Estoy por tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abre. Sus expresivos ojos celestes se posan en mí, su dedo índice en sus labios pintados de rosa pálido y sonríe. Me aparto lo suficiente para que salga, ella me toma de la mano y corre alejándonos de su puerta.

— Mis padres creen que tengo que hacer cosas de la escuela — se muerde el labio inferior y se echa hacia atrás la espesa melena castaña — digamos que estoy castigada.

— Que atrevida — sonrío y ella también aunque golpea mi brazo con su puño cerrado — ¿tienes hambre?

— No realmente… — le abro la puerta del acompañante y se sube teniendo cuidado con la falda de su vestido.

— Entonces iremos de paseo — sonrío dando la vuelta — veremos la ciudad desde arriba.

— Genial — exclama poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad — ¿no necesitamos cascos contigo conduciendo?

— Hey — me quejo — soy excelente conductor.

— Llevas casco cuando conduces una bicicleta, Helmet — bromea, le veo jugar nerviosa con el botón de su chaqueta de mezclilla.

— Touche — nos detenemos en un semáforo en rojo y aprovecho para tomar el ramo y los chocolates — Feliz San Valentín — me mira sorprendida, toma los objetos en sus manos y desvía la mirada, alguien detrás de mí hace sonar el claxon y me doy cuenta de que ha cambiado a verde.

— Gracias — musita unos minutos después oliendo el ramo — adoro las rosas, no pensé que fuera en serio…

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Tu invitación — no me mira a pesar que trato de hacer contacto visual— pensé que no vendrías.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿Sabes lo que me tomo llamarte? — Intento bromear, ella me mira seria— ¿Qué ocurre Hannah?

— Apenas nos conocemos Clay, hace mucho compartimos clases y trabajamos juntos pero todo lo que se de ti son rumores…

— Espero que sean buenos rumores — no como los que yo oí de ti pienso sin dejar de ver la carretera.

— Lo son, pero sé que sabes de los rumores que hay sobre mí… de las fotos…

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿No los crees?

— No pareces ir buscando a cada tipo que si te ha buscado en los pasillos Hannah — me retracto al segundo, porque eso que dije solo demuestra que le he visto, que le he seguido con la mirada, que pienso en ella.

— Clay…

— Llegamos — le suelto con rapidez.

A unos tres kilómetros hay una pequeña montaña con un mirador. No muchos vienen por aquí porque el camino no es de asfalto y es algo riesgoso, pero es un lugar genial para una cita, Jeff tenía razón, de nuevo. Bajamos del vehículo y ella recorre los pasos que nos separa de la cerca que te evita caer por el risco. Exclama emocionada, yo simplemente le admiro. Hace cuando que se de su existencia, que noté su presencia. Lo recuerdo de pronto, la fiesta de despedida de Kat. No la había visto de nada y me cayó bien enseguida. Luego vino el baile de la escuela, donde Jeff me hizo bailar con ella. Nuestros días en el cine, los encuentros fugaces entre clases y las buenas miradas durante las pocas clases que llevábamos juntos.

— ¿Clay? — está ruborizada, no sé en qué momento me puse a verle fijamente, me observa con un leve rubor en las mejillas así que debe ser mucho tiempo.

— Lo siento, ¿Qué decías? — me acerco hasta estar a su lado, mis manos sobre la barandilla, las de ella a los costados de su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué me mirabas así?

— Pensaba…

— ¿En qué?

— Que es cierto que apenas nos conocemos— me mira con sorpresa como si fuese algo que rondara en su cabeza — si, has oído rumores, probablemente que no voy a las fiestas porque quiero estudiarlo todo aunque en realidad no voy porque me aburren, puede que oyeras que me dejo mi antigua novia y que me lo tome muy bien pero en realidad no estuve tan bien con ella… yo también oí rumores — se aleja un paso de mí y atino a tomar su mano — y no me los creo.

— ¿Por qué? — mira mi mano en la suya y voy a soltarla pero enlaza sus dedos con los míos— Si no me conoces…

— Porque no pareces la chica que Justin ha dicho, o lo que Alex escribió, lo de esas fotos que rondan en la escuela… yo se lo malo que puede ser Hannah… pero no me lo creo.

— Juguemos a las veinte preguntas — acota como si no hubiese escuchado toda esa declaración.

— Que sean diez o estaremos aquí toda la noche — sonrío, reparo en que no me ha soltado la mano.

Las primeras preguntas son banales. Su color favorito y a que me dedicare en el futuro, si ya sé a qué universidad aplicar y cuáles son sus bandas favoritas. En algún momento las cosas se ponen intensas y descubro que se mudó porque se vio envuelta en un escándalo del que no era culpable, como con Justin. Le cuento que tuve una grave depresión hace unos años sin causa aparente y ella termina diciéndome que no está muy feliz últimamente.

Cuando se abraza a mi brazo, aun con sus dedos entrelazando los míos y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro; considero que ha sido un éxito de cita. Suspira y susurra mi nombre así que me giro a verle. Tiene los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro, los abre justo cuando estoy viéndole y se sonroja.

Quito de su rostro un mechón que insiste en volver con el viento. Terminamos riendo por esa tontería, ella finalmente me suelta y acomoda el mechón detrás de su oreja y descubro que lleva aretes. Acaricio su mejilla casi por instinto y su rostro esta helado. Me quito la chaqueta y la pongo sobre sus hombros. Ella se niega pero miento diciendo que no tengo frío. Seguimos hablando nuestros gustos, incluso me cuenta alguna que otra anécdota.

Pienso en besarla varias veces pero no parece correcto. En su lugar le planteo ir a por algo de comer a Rosie's. Asiente, diciendo que nunca había ido a ese lugar y es una extraña coincidencia, pero tampoco yo.

— Adoro las cosas dulces —musita tomando uno de los bombones, me tiende la caja pero los rechazo.

— Lo anotaré en la lista de cosas muy importantes sobre Hannah Baker.

— Ja — es una risa sarcástica muy bonita.

— No, realmente — reitero volteando a verla — a Hannah le gusta el color azul, sobre todo en las uñas, más de calor que de frio, películas dramáticas antes que de terror y le gustan los dulces.

— Eres un idiota —desvía la vista pero alcanzo a ver su sonrojo.

— Me lo han dicho.

— Del buen tipo de idiotas — posa su mano sobre la mía que está en la palanca de cambios.

— Me basta — sonrío y ella también, tiene una bonita sonrisa, de esas que resaltan entre el gentío.

Hay bastante gente en el restaurante, pero conseguimos una mesa. Me planteo sentarme a su lado, pero lo descarto y me siento frente a ella, la mesa tiene el largo suficiente como para poder tomar su mano si me lo permite. Me doy cuenta de lo bien que me lo estoy pasando cuando me duele el estómago y las mejillas de tanto reírme.

— Sabía que no era cierto...

— ¿Qué?

— Eh…

— ¿Qué no era cierto? — Pregunta y puedo ver la intriga en sus ojos, no me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

— No tiene importancia — siento como mis mejillas se ponen calientes.

— Lo es —musita y baja la vista, entrelaza sus dedos creando una pequeña muralla entre ella y yo.

— Tienes razón, lo es —carraspeo y estiro mi mano hasta tomar la suya — empezamos esta...

— Cita — concluye rodando los ojos — los chicos tienen un problema con esa palabra.

— Ok… empezamos esta cita sin saber mucho del otro aunque compartimos bastante tiempo juntos... — Asiente esperando que siga — sin embargo yo sabía que no era cierto lo que esos idiotas decían sobre ti.

Me retracto en cuanto termino de decir el monosílabo. Le veo ponerse de pie saltándose de mi agarre y me voy a parar también para seguirle pero simplemente cruza la mesa y se sienta a mi lado. No sé qué hacer exactamente porque se apega lo suficiente como para acabar oculta bajo mi cuello y siento algunas lágrimas caer en mi piel. Rodeo sus hombros con un brazo y le apego.

— Gracias Clay — apenas le oigo entre el bullicio del lugar y lo amortiguada que esta su voz.

— Dejare esto por aquí — la chica sigue su camino observo las malteadas de chocolate y las hamburguesas que decidimos ordenar.

— Gracias — alcanzo a decir pero dudo que lo haya oído.

— Lo siento —respira hondo un par de veces, alza su rostro y puedo ver el rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos —demonios soy un desastre.

— No lo eres, eres... muy bonita — cierra sus ojos y creo que quiere que le bese pero no parece apropiado, de nuevo, entonces prefiero acariciar su mejilla para borrar una lágrima.

— Eres de los que ya no hay Clay Jensen.

— Espero que eso también sea bueno — ella sonríe y asiente.

Se queda a mi lado para comer, no vuelve a su asiento al otro lado de la mesa y por alguna razón eso me agrada más de lo que debiera. Comemos hablando de cosas tan absurdas que más de una vez creo que moriré por reírme mientras cómo. Ella también ríe y hace bromas absurdas sobre la gente que concurre al Crestmont. Estamos más de una hora para terminarnos todo lo que está en la mesa, porque hemos pasado mucho más tiempo sonriendo y viéndonos a los ojos, algo que descubro agradable porque tiene una mirada dulce, aunque llena de miedos.

La campanilla del Rosie's tintinea y volteo a ver quién entra. Las chaquetas celeste cielo son inconfundibles, así como la risa estridente de Zack Dempsey o la de Marcus Cole junto a otros deportistas. Pasan al otro lado del salón y se sientan. Hannah tose apenas y pregunta si ya podíamos irnos, asiento y llamo a la camarera que asiente pero no parece estar tan apurada por venir a cobrarnos como Hannah lo está para irse. Tamborilea sobre la mesa y dirige miradas furtivas a la mesa donde están sentados nuestros compañeros de instituto. Finalmente la camarera deja la cuenta sobre nuestra mesa, Hannah la toma pero la arrebato de entre sus dedos. Si hay algo que mi madre me ha enseñado es que una chica no debe pagar la cuenta en una primera cita.

— ¿Hannah? — puedo sentirla tensarse a mi lado — Así que Hannah… finalmente si viniste al Rosie's — Marcus Cole no es un tipo intimidante, menos con su sweater rosa pastel, sin embargo Hannah se paraliza en cuanto le escucha, estamos a unos pasos de la salida.

— Marcus — acoto a modo de saludo, para que al menos note que estoy ahí, aunque él solo mira a Hannah.

— Marcus yo… — Hannah se aleja un paso de mí.

— Hey Clay — ahora me mira a mí, solo a mí — ¿Qué se siente ser la segunda opción de Hannah?, digo ya había aceptado salir conmigo, también contigo — mira a la mesa en la que estaba sentado — supongo que siempre es bueno tener muchas opciones, ¿no crees?

— Dado que yo estoy aquí con ella, no creo que sea la segunda opción — Hannah me mira y puedo ver la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro — ya sabes… ella te dijo que se lo pensaría — el rostro de Marcus se descompone, detrás de él los deportistas se ríen.

— Si claro Clay lo que digas — se desliza en el asiento.

— Nos vemos en la escuela Marcus.

Tomo a Hannah de la muñeca y salimos del lugar. La temperatura ha bajado unos cuantos grados y el sweater que llevo no es suficiente así que me estremezco. Creo que ella se ofrece a devolverme mi chaqueta pero me niego sin dejar de caminar. Dejamos el auto de mamá a unas cuadras del Rosie's porque todo alrededor estaba lleno así que camino apresurado sin soltarla. Ella va detrás, puedo oír como su respiración se acelera y aminoro el paso, ya estamos aquí de cualquier modo, le suelto y exhalo con fuerza.

— Creí que Marcus Cole me golpearía— musito cuando recupero el aliento, ella está parada justo en frente, con la mirada puesta en mi — fue una frase arriesgada — sonrío pero no me imita, juega nerviosa con sus manos — ¿Estas bien?

— Realmente eres todo lo que los rumores dicen de ti…

— ¿Eh?

— Marcus se estaba burlándose de mí, no de ti, dijo esas cosas porque me negué a salir con él para salir contigo y tú me defendiste.

— Le habías dicho que lo pensarías… — ella asiente — entonces solo dije la verdad— abro la puerta del acompañante — ya es tarde, te llevare a casa.

Todo pasa muy rápido. Su mano en mi hombro para que voltee a verla. Su rostro acercándose al mío precipitadamente. Sus labios fríos a causa de la temperatura, chocando contra los míos. Es solo un segundo antes de que se separe de mí. Apenas hay una luminaria publica pero alcanzo a ver sus mejillas encendidas. Me inclino hacia ella y le beso, sus manos terminan enlazadas en mi nuca y las mías en sus caderas. Sus labios saben a chocolate por la malteada, me dedico a disfrutar el roce, los segundos suficientes. Se separa y se mete en el auto. Hago lo mismo y conduzco hacia su casa. No hablamos, ella se dedica a mirar por la ventana, pensativa, y me pregunto si he hecho algo tan mal como para dejarla muda.

— Realmente ha sido la mejor cita de la historia — musita cuando nos hemos bajado del coche, ha metido las flores y la caja de bombones en su mochila — gracias Helmet.

— Hannah — murmuro cuando ya se ha alejado unos pasos de mí, siento como si esto fuese una despedida — ya no serás una extraña en los pasillos…

— No pensaba serlo — se vuelve sobre sus pasos hasta estar frente a mí — gracias Romeo — vuelve a besarme y luego corre hasta su portal.

…

Hannah Baker. Su nombre resuena en mi cerebro una y otra vez. Estoy saliendo con Hannah Baker. Primero, una cita por San Valentín que creí que acabaría en desastre y luego poco a poco nos fuimos uniendo. Citas para estudiar en la biblioteca, caminar juntos al trabajo, vernos los fines de semana. Descubrí que era ella quien dejaba pequeños poemas en mi bolsa de la clase de la profesora Bradley. Ella se sorprendió al saber que era yo quien dejaba los pequeños dibujos en la suya. Poco a poco fuimos descubriendo cosas del otro y un día mientras estábamos tirados en mi cama, "estudiando para el examen del señor Porter", ella dijo que era feliz y que era mi culpa y nos besamos fácilmente media hora hasta que mi madre toco a la puerta diciendo que tenía bocadillos.

Hannah no quería perderse la oportunidad de ir a una fiesta conmigo. Su razón más convincente fue que me conoció en una fiesta, así que accedí a ir a la casa de Jessica para una fiesta con prácticamente toda la escuela. Estoy seguro de que ella se arrepintió poco después de que llegamos. Lo primero que vio, que vimos, fue a Jessica besando a Justin Foley dejando poco a la imaginación. Ella fingió no verlos y siguió caminando. Cruzamos a Marcus que simplemente baja la vista a nuestras manos enlazadas y también veo a Tyler tomando fotos para el anuario. Sé que Tyler le hizo algo a Hannah, ella no me ha dicho aun el que pero cada vez que él está cerca ella parece nerviosa, asustada.

Salimos al jardín solo porque aquí está un poco más despejado. Unos chicos juegan beer pong. Otros bailan al son de la música que se escapa de la casa y otros pocos simplemente charlan como nosotros.

— ¿Conoces a ese chico? — pregunta cuando le alcanzo a Jeff una de las pelotas de ping pong.

— Es Jeff, soy su tutor en Historia…él… es quien me convenció de entrar a "Oh mi San Valentín" — le tiendo un vaso rojo lleno hasta el borde de cerveza fría.

— Oh — se sonroja y voltea a verle, él sonríe y saluda en nuestra dirección — está mirándonos.

— Digamos que se preocupa por mi vida social…

— Oh, ¿entonces el baile también fue su idea?

— Perdí una apuesta…

— Y Jeff ganó.

— Exacto — bebo un trago de cerveza y luego otro.

— ¿Entonces cada vez que pasamos tiempo juntos fue por culpa de Jeff?

— Solo simples casualidades… buenas casualidades.

Un chico viene a insistirnos para que juguemos beer pong con ellos y aunque Jeff logra sacarnos el problema, Hannah cree que sería mejor ir adentro. Le ofrezco mi mano y ella la toma con una sonrisa. Entramos a la casa y el olor a alcohol y sudor es avasallante. Rellenamos nuestros vasos intentando esquivar a los otros estudiantes y decidimos que no es el mejor lugar para estar. Subimos las escaleras y entramos al primer cuarto que encontramos vacío. Me sorprendo cuando ella dice que fue amiga de Jessica durante un tiempo, me sorprende y me intriga como la chica puede estar con quien tanto daño le hizo a Hannah. Bromeamos con unas rocas que la porrista tiene en su escritorio hasta que no lo soporto y le beso.

Hannah no solo corresponde a mi beso con una vehemencia que no esperaba, se quita la chaqueta y desprende al menos tres botones de la camisa que decidí llevar ese día. Acabo su trabajo sin despegarme de sus labios y abandono la prenda en algún lugar del suelo. Terminamos recostados en la cama besándonos como nunca lo habíamos hecho.

— Alto — musita asustada poniendo sus manos en mi pecho desnudo, tiene las manos heladas — aléjate… basta —chilla aún más alto.

— Lo siento — me impulso para alejarme de ella, me mira con un terror en los ojos que logra aterrarme a mí también — ¿te hice daño? Lo siento — intento acariciar su mejilla.

— Vete — me empuja, me pongo en pie y busco con la mirada en donde acabo mi camisa — vete Clay fuera farfulla, le veo temblar, se ha puesto en pie e intenta acomodar su ropa, prendo los botones a toda velocidad.

— No lo hare, ¿qué te ocurre? — La tomo por los hombros y le obligo a verme — Hannah ¿qué ocurre?

— Vete — repite, es un murmullo apenas audible, las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas hasta acabar en su blusa— déjame en paz Clay.

— Me iré — me observa fijamente — pero solo si me dices que ocurre.

— Tú no quieres estar conmigo.

— Si quiero… claro que quiero…

— ¿Sabes lo que las personas dirían de ti? ¿De nosotros? — se sienta sobre la cama y pone las manos en su rostro, puedo oírla sollozar.

— No Hannah… y no me importa.

— Claro que no, porque es fácil para ti, ¿verdad? — Se pone de pie y está frente a mí viéndome con rabia, con miedo, su labio inferior tiembla cuando golpea mi pecho con sus puños — Porque tú no eres la zorra del salón.

— No digas eso…Hannah no digas eso — susurro aferrándola a mi cuerpo entierro mi mano en su espesa melena y la apego a mi pecho — lo siento —no sé qué hice, pero oírla llorar y sentirla temblar junto a mi cuerpo me estremece — no quiero que pienses eso… lo siento, de verdad.

— No es tu culpa —susurra, llevamos en pie tanto tiempo que siento los músculos de mis pantorrillas en tensión — lo siento no quise gritarte — su mano aun tiembla cuando acaricia mi mejilla —estoy mal de la cabeza Clay.

— No digas eso — baja la mirada — Hannah... Hannah todo estará bien — beso su nariz y ella sonríe, se impulsa hasta rozar mis labios y me abraza con fuerza aferrándose a mi camisa.

—Nos divertiremos un rato— la puerta se abre de golpe y Hannah lejos de alejarse se apega más a mi si cabe la posibilidad — hey tortolos, se acabó la función.

— Jess — susurra Hannah apartándose — ¿qué le has hecho Foley?

— ¿De qué hablas? Tomo demasiado y vine a dejarla dormir ya deben irse — deja a Jess con sumo cuidado sobre la cama y la arropa con una sábana.

— Oh claro que no — fijo la vista en mi acompañante que se cruza de brazos haciéndole frente a Justin — no la dejaré sola.

— Has lo que te plazca —farfulla, besa la frente de la ebria versión de su novia y se va.

— Creí que ya no eran amigas...

— Jessica me dio una bofetada a causa de la lista que Alex hizo y digamos que lo tomé como el fin de nuestra corta amistad… pero no puedo dejarla sola en este estado.

Oímos una conversación al otro lado de la puerta. Reconozco la voz de Justin y oigo a Hannah mascullar una maldición al darse cuenta, como yo, de quien es la otra voz.

— Vamos hombre es mi chica.

— ¿Justin acaso no comparto todo lo mío contigo? — Puedo imaginarme la convicción en el rostro de Bryce, él siempre cree que puede tenerlo todo — ¿somos amigos o no?

— Vamos Bryce has tomado demasiado — masculla el otro, alguien va a abrir la puerta, podemos ver como gira el pomo.

— Relájate Justin, lo pasaremos bien — oímos un estruendo y la puerta se abre de par en par, alcanzo a ver a Justin en el suelo sentado en el suelo desconcertado — heeey tu.

— Clay... — recito mi nombre rodando los ojos, no esperaba que supiera quien soy.

— Eso… y Hannah Baker, ¿disfrutando la fiesta?

— Cuidando que la anfitriona no se ahogue en su vómito —acoto con una sonrisa, detrás de Bryce Justin se ha puesto en pie.

— Si... eso venía a hacer yo.

— Creo que podemos encargarnos — acoto dando un par de palmadas en su hombro —vayan… diviértanse — le dedico una mirada a Justin que desvía la vista.

No espero una respuesta de parte del macizo deportista, le cierro la puerta en la nariz y me apoyo contra esta. Veo como Hannah, pálida como el papel, se deja caer hasta quedar de rodillas sobre la alfombra. Si yo alcancé a escuchar, ella también, solo digamos que ella lo proceso antes. Bryce iba a aprovecharse de Jessica y Justin iba a dejarlo sin pelear.

Le veo arrastrarse hasta la papelera y vaciar en esta el contenido de su estómago. Me apresuro a tomar su cabello y a acariciar con mi mano libre su espalda. Está llorando de nuevo. No lo soporto, en cuando se recompone le suplico que me lo diga y cede. Acabo con náuseas porque ella estuvo a punto de pasar por lo mismo, antes, en su vieja escuela y se salvó solo porque logro zafarse de su atacante y huir. Musita entre lágrimas, abrazada a mi cuerpo, que Bryce se le insinuó en una tienda, que la manoseo a causa de la estúpida lista y que solo pensar en lo que podría haberle pasado a Jessica si no hubiésemos estado ahí, no acaba la frase y no quiero pensar en ello tampoco.

Nos quedamos en silencio, viendo a Jessica revolverse en la cama, oyendo el murmullo de la fiesta amortiguado por la puerta cerrada. Estoy sentado en el suelo alfombrado, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Hannah se ha rendido ante el sueño y recarga su cabeza en mis piernas.

— Jessica — la aludida ni siquiera se inmuta, Hannah en cambio se pone en pie en seguida igual que yo y le sostengo porque se ha mareado— ¿quiénes son ustedes?

— Clay Jensen y Hannah Baker señor.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen en el cuarto de mi hija? ¿No saben acaso que la maldita fiesta termino y que la policía viene en camino?

— Cuidábamos a Jess señor, ella está... — Hannah voltea a ver a su examiga que duerme plácidamente.

— Váyanse... les perdonare la vida, vamos corran.

No tiene que repetirlo, tomo mi abrigo y el de Hannah y salimos corriendo. La casa es un desastre, todo está revuelto, vemos vasos rojos y botellas de cervezas tiradas en las escaleras mientras bajamos corriendo. Le tiendo su chaqueta de mezclilla porque fuera el viento levanta un frio incómodo. Podemos oír las sirenas de la policía y los gritos y risas de los que escapan. Mascullo en voz alta sin soltar la mano de Hannah, debimos haber venido en coche.

— ¡Jensen! Vamos hermano sube o tu madre te matara si tiene que buscarte en la comisaria.

— Jeff eres un maldito ángel— hay otras dos personas, reconozco al tipo que va atrás pero la chica, claramente es una de las citas de mi amigo.

— Hola, soy Jeff — le tiende la mano a Hannah que la toma y sonríe — Clay no para de hablar de ti Hannah, es un placer presentarme al fin.

— Me han hablado de ti — acota ella.

— Dejemos las presentaciones para cuando no esté por agarrarnos la poli Jeff.

— Si señor — acelera lo suficiente para que empecemos a moverlos — ¿A dónde los llevo?

— A mi casa — acoto de prisa— ve con cuidado quieres.

— Si papá — le veo rodar los ojos por el espejo, pero me preocupa más el que frene de pronto.

Vemos un auto detenido, subido a la vereda, quien sea que conduce no se molesta siquiera en bajar a revisar los daños. Acelera y se marcha. Jeff baja del coche y observa el poste de PARE tirado sobre el césped. Vuelve al vehículo y nos pregunta si alguno llego a ver la placa del coche, todos negamos, asumo que él es el que menos alcohol tiene en la sangre, sé que yo estoy ya mareado. Llama al 911 y seguimos nuestro camino, más despacio ahora que es consciente de que hay otros en la calle que van más bebidos que él. Se detiene en mi casa y me desea suerte. Alcanzo a ver que me guiña un ojo y quiero matarle.

— Parece un buen tipo…— observamos como dobla en la esquina, es tarde, saco el móvil para ver la hora y son casi las cinco de la madrugada.

— Lo es — me rio un poco— Te llevaré a tu casa…

— No puedo ir a casa… le dije a mis padres que me quedaría en casa de Courtney por un trabajo, a mis padres no les gusta que salga de fiesta…

— No te llevas con Courtney — tampoco sé porque no pero siempre se miran raro.

— Pensaba quedarme contigo — baja la mirada — entiendo que no quieras luego de como te trate esta noche.

— Vamos — tomo su mano y como siempre la electricidad parte de sus dedos y acaba haciendo bombear mi corazón — en silencio — se apega a mi brazo, entramos en casa y nos movemos con sigilo hasta mi cuarto — dormirás en la cama — busco entre mis camisetas una lo suficientemente holgada y cómoda y se la tiendo.

— Es una cama lo suficientemente grande para ambos — musita tomando la prenda — Clay…

— El baño está al final del pasillo — es todo lo que digo y le doy la espalda.

Ha sido demasiado en poco tiempo. Casi me acuesto con Hannah, casi le dejo sola con los fantasmas que parece que rondan en su cabeza. Si no hubiésemos estado ahí Justin habría dejado que su "mejor amigo" se aprovechara de su novia. Si yo me hubiera ido, que habría ocurrido. Me duele la cabeza y me siento mareado, supongo que la cantidad de cerveza tibia tiene que ver, y el shot de tequila que Jeff me obligó a beber. Me perturba la imagen que se forma en mi cabeza. Hannah, que tomo aún más que yo, en las enormes manos de Bryce.

Siento como se me agita la respiración aunque intente mantenerme sereno. Me asusta ver a Hannah asomándose a la puerta. Pasa y cierra, sin dejar de verme, con temor. No he acabado de cambiarme, apenas me he quitado la camisa. No dejo de verle, mi pánico en sus ojos azules. Acorto los pasos hasta ella y la aferro a mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera pregunta porque, siento sus manos contra mi piel, frías y algo húmedas por el agua, cuando me corresponde el abrazo. Acaricio su melena y la apego tanto como pedo, incapaz de borrar la imagen de Bryce, tan corpulento como ella es menuda, acorralándola contra una pared.

— Perdóname — musita ella pero niego, tomo su mano y la llevo a la cama — Helmet…

— Dormiré contigo si me prometes una cosa— asiente esperando a que siga— no me ocultaras tus sentimientos — desvía la mirada, sentándose en la cama— Hannah…

— ¿Qué sentimientos Helmet? No soy buen para ti, no es lo que siento es la verdad.

— Tampoco creo que sea el tipo indicado para ti — me siento a su lado y la cama se queja — pero no quiero alejarme… ni que te alejes.

— ¿Has pensado en terminar con todo? ¿En dejarte ir y que ya nada te moleste? — Recuerdo en ese instante que algo similar salió de la bolsa de la profesora Bradley y cierro los puños — hay una parte de mí que lo ha pensado muchas veces los últimos meses.

— ¿Matarte? — sé que voltea a verme pero tengo la vista en el suelo, en las uñas de sus pies pintadas de azul eléctrico— wow, no esperaba eso de verdad.

— No ocurre tanto desde que… me refiero a que estoy intentando cambiar Clay, lo juro, por ti yo…

— También pase por eso — levanto la vista y sus ojos están clavados en mi— cuando pase por esa depresión… Hannah, no puedo ayudarte…

— Buscaré ayuda — chilla tomando mi rostro en sus manos— lo siento no quise gritar…. Hablare con el señor Porter… con un psicólogo, con quien sea pero prométeme que no vas a escucharme cuando te pida que te alejes, prométeme que te quedaras conmigo aunque esté rota.

Quito de sus pestañas un par de lágrimas. Le atraigo lentamente y rozo sus labios. Se apega a mí haciendo presión para que acabemos acostados en la cama. Nos besamos hasta el cansancio, literalmente, porque lo último que recuerdo es acariciar su cabello y sentir sus labios en los míos. Me despierto por la luz que entra en mi ventana. La cabeza me late por la resaca, pero no puedo evitar la estúpida sonrisa. No cuando Hannah duerme en mi pecho y sonríe. Agradezco la luz que se cuela por la persiana porque me permite verla, libre de todas las preocupaciones que le embargan despierta. Con cuidado me deslizo fuera de la cama y salgo de la habitación.

Voy al baño y luego bajo las escaleras, maldiciendo la enorme cantidad de luz que hay. El reloj de la sala marca las 10 y me extraña estar en pie y no caerme del sueño, supongo que a pesar de todo dormí bien. Oigo a alguien en la cocina, que está cantando desafinadamente.

— Mamá por favor — me restriego los ojos.

— ¡Clay! Me asustaste — hay comida en la mesa como para alimentar a medio vecindario — hijo deberías ponerte un poco de ropa no crees…

— Llevo pantalones mamá — mi madre me ha visto incluso en ropa interior— hace calor.

— Lo entiendo pero es algo shockeante para una madre ver a su hijo semidesnudo sabiendo porque esta así…

— Porque estoy así — me miro, no hay nada malo conmigo.

— ¿Quién es la chica Clay? ¿Se cuidaron? Eres muy muy muy joven para ser padre.

— Demonios mamá ¿qué tenías que hacer en mi cuarto?

— Fui a ver si habías vuelto y te vi muy acaramelado con esa chica…

— Es Hannah mamá y no pasó nada lo juro.

— Oh, esa niña dulce que trabaja contigo, no puedo decir que me alegra…

— ¿No soy inocente hasta demostrar lo contrario? Dormimos en la misma cama pero nada paso, no podía volver a su casa.

— ¿Por qué?

— No pregunte… no iba a dejarla en la calle, no es lo que hace un buen ciudadano ¿no te parece madre?

— Cuando se despierte desayunaremos juntos — se sienta y se cruza de brazos, quiero matarla, luego recuerdo que probablemente vuelva de la tumba a defenderse a ella misma ante un juez y solo atino a besar su cabeza y volver a subir las escaleras — Mierda, lo siento — cierro la puerta y me quedo viendo el poster que cuelga de esta.

— No hay problemas — le oigo deslizar el vestido, no podré sacarme de la cabeza el conjunto morado que lleva debajo— ya…

— Mi madre te invita a desayunar y lamento decirte que no podrás escaparte…

— ¿sabe que estoy aquí? — sus mejillas se ponen rojas automáticamente.

— Digamos que vino a cerciorarse que estuviera vivo y acabo pensando cualquier cosa.

Masculla una maldición y luego ríe. Dice que da igual, que los adultos son su especialidad y que convencerá a mi madre de que nada paso anoche entre los dos. Creo que no sabe que mamá es abogada y un detector de mentiras con piernas. Me quedo boquiabierto cuando a los diez minutos de estar sentados en la mesa, Hannah y mi madre ríen como viejas amigas y hasta es invitada a cenar una noche que le apetezca. Mi padre incluso me da las llaves de su auto para que lleve a Hannah a casa y acepto obviamente.

Ella vuelve a preguntar por los cascos y me besa cuando llegamos a su casa. Promete hablar con Porter el lunes y le creo, porque tiene esa mirada que te haría creer que tienes un unicornio detrás, para que voltees a ver la nada.

…

Me sorprende cuando viene al Crestmont una hora más tarde de lo habitual. Sonríe con naturalidad y a mí solo se me escapa un silbido de admiración. La larga melena castaña se ha ido. Hannah se toca el cabello e incluso trata de acomodarse un mechón detrás de la oreja pero es demasiado corto. No deja de sonreír por el resto del día, me quedo una hora más solo para esperarla, porque es verano y quiero pasar un rato con ella antes de volver a casa.

— Lo cortó Jessica — afirma tomando mi mano cuando su turno ha terminado — se supone que es parte de la terapia.

— ¿Jessica va a terapia? — me sorprende, la porrista que parecía tenerlo todo.

— Tiene… un problema con la bebida — suspira — estamos en el mismo grupo aunque por razones diferente y hemos vuelto a unirnos.

— Pareces feliz — le apego a mí tomándola por los hombros.

— Lo estoy — sonríe para mí y aprieta más el agarre de mi mano — ¿Dónde vamos?

— Solo paseamos — la madre de Hannah me dijo una tarde que su hija amaba los parques, que había uno cerca que le gustaba mucho porque tenía un enorme cohete espacial como el que había en el parque al que iba de niña.

— ¿Paseamos… hasta aquí? — el parque Eisenhower está casi vacío y es que son pasadas las once de la noche.

— ¿No te agrada? Tu madre dijo que amabas esa cosa de pequeña — señalo la enorme estructura metálica.

— Si… creo que aun puedo subir a lo más alto… — sonríe y suelta mi mano, le veo trepar poco a poco — aquí es donde todo empezó — chilla desde lo más alto y no comprendo.

— No entiendo — exclamo para que me oiga — baja y repítelo.

— No sé si pueda bajarme — ríe observando el tobogán.

— Tu puedes, to te atraparé — me pongo al final de la rampa y espero, le veo sentarse y deslizarse, sonríe ampliamente pero no frena a tiempo y termina volcándome y cayendo sobre mí — Hola…

— Ahora necesitas un casco conmigo — reímos y la apego a mi cuando quiere levantarse, le beso con insistencia— ya, ¿qué ocurre? — Se sienta, quedando a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo, me incorporo hasta estar sentado también — vamos Helmet, suéltalo.

— Se mi novia Hannah Baker — sus ojos se abren de par en par abre y cierra la boca un par de veces sin emitir sonido— puedes decir que no…

— ¿Estás loco? Creí que nunca lo pedirías… ya sabes los chicos son taaan lentos — sonríe sobre mis labios antes de besarme y de llenar de arena mi rostro por haber apoyado las manos en el arenero cuando estuvimos tumbados.

— Oh gracias por eso — se ríe a carcajada, intenta limpiar el desastre pero solo logra ensuciarme más.

— Lo siento Clay— suspira abrazándome con fuerza, susurrándome al oído — mi último recuerdo en este parque… era de Justin besándome, con todo lo que eso trajo después, ahora tengo un hermoso recuerdo, gracias a ti.

* * *

 **Puede que haya estado un mes escribiendo esto, si puede ser; pero también hace dos meses que no subo nada así que admitámoslo no tengo remedio.**

 **Esta serie ha sido lo mejor que he visto en Netflix este año. Por lo malo, por lo bueno y por las ideas que me dejaron para escribir fics. Por cierto, este fic es el tercero de 13RW en español y el más largo, así que lo considero mi pequeño logro personal.**

 **En si es un what if al estilo el efecto mariposa. ¿Qué pasa si cambias algo, si por una cuestión del destino, todo lo demás cambia? En la serie Clay no ve quien está en la lista en el libro se describe como otra persona y por lo tanto en ninguna ocasión estos dos están juntos.**

 **Realmente no sé si volveré a escribir algo de esta serie pero estoy muy feliz por este fic.**

 **No olviden dejarme su opinión, porfa please y nos vemos cuando me digne a subir jeje.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
